


Follow You

by Grubby_Puppy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubby_Puppy/pseuds/Grubby_Puppy
Summary: A cheese story of childhood friends who are forced to be separated, but fear not! Years later they meet again, but not as they would hope."I enjoy the rain, it makes me feel...normal. ""You're so much more than normal; you're extraordinary."





	1. Stumble

Elsie and Laura were sitting outside, enjoying their lunch. Elsie was explaining to Laura about how they’re only in middle school and the teachers are giving a workload like they were college students. She stops in the middle of her sentence as she notices Laura’s attention was no longer on her. She gives a crooked smirk rolling her eyes at Laura.  
“Earth to Laura.”  
Elsie waves a hand in front of Laura’s vision.  
“Wh-what?”  
Laura pulls herself from her thoughts, turning her attention to her friend.  
“What is it Elsie?”  
Laura’s eyebrows stitch together in question as Elsie laughs mockingly.  
“You’ve been giving that girl goo-goo eyes for like a million years.”  
Laura crosses her arms over her chest as her heart begins to flood in her cheeks.  
“N-no I haven’t. I-I was just thinking about the new Buffy episode on tonigAHHH-Hey!”  
Laura’s fabricated excuse is cut short as a figure jabs into her side.  
“You liiike her.”  
Elsie teases. Her fingers poke Laura's side a few more times.  
“Do not.”  
Laura swips Elsie’s hand away with a pout.  
“Laura’s has a crush. Laura has a crush.”  
Elsie’s voice grows in volume. Yeah, that is definitely not helping the blush that now covers Laura’s features. Laura whips her head side to side, before giving Elsie a warning glare.  
“No. False. Not true.”  
Laura lies, as she moves her hand back and forth across her neck in a slicing motion.  
“It is so. You know it.”  
Elsie shoots Laura a smug look. Laura’s face scrunches up, giving an exaggerated sigh.  
“Even if-and I’m not saying I do, ‘cause I definitely do not, you have no way to prove it.”  
Laura sticks her tongue out at her friend who is wearing a devilish grin.  
“Oh really?”  
Laura immensely regrets her choice in words.  
“So.. You wouldn’t mind if I…”  
Elsie slowly stands.  
“No, wait.”  
Laura tries to seat Elsie back down.  
“What? You don’t have a crush. So, what’s the problem?”  
Elsie said as she walks towards the bench where the raven haired girl sits with her nose buried in a book.  
“Nothing!”  
Laura catches her speratic tone.  
“Nothing. Because no crush, no problem.”  
Laura repeats, forcing composer in her voice. Elsie shrugs and turns her back to continue, giving Laura a few glaces. Laura could only take it for so long before she springs to her feet and scrambles to Elsies side.  
“But-but also there’s-”  
Laura attempts to pursue Elise to back down, but then there was a pair of hands against her back.  
“Go!”  
Elsie chuckles, pushing Laura towards the bench. The other girl’s leather eyes peer over the top of her book, Laura froze. Once Laura had turned around Elsie already ran away, Laura gulps, looking back at the girl before her.  
“Can I help you?”  
She dryly asks with a raised eyebrow. Laura’s heart is hammering against her chest.  
“Uhm-yeah hi.”  
Laura cringes at her suave response. Laura dusts her nerves off, doing as she always saw her parent do when they met someone new and extends her hand out.  
“Sorry.”  
Laura sputters.  
“Laura, my name is Laura.”  
She introduces. The other girl simply stares at Laura’s offering before placing her book aside.  
“Carmilla.”  
The other introduces, taking Laura's clammy hand in her own.  
“I like to meet-I mean-it’s nice to meet you. It’s nice to meet you.”  
Laura shakes her head at her poor attempt to remain calm.  
“Likewise.”  
Carmilla’s expression is solemn as she spoke. Laura simple stares at the beautiful figure until Carmilla her a raises eyebrow again. Laura pulls herself from her trance wringing her hands slightly before speaking again.  
“Mind if I...Sit here?”  
Laura questions as she shifts with apprehension, and points at the open spot next to Carmilla.  
“Go ahead.”  
Carmilla’s voice sounds like the rain, but Laura sits anyways, making sure she isn’t too far, but not too close. When Laura’s gaze falls back on Carmilla she is no longer looking back, her eyes are distant, staring at the cover of her closed book. Laura resists the urge to break the silence again wanting to make Carmilla smile. She’s never seen her smile before. Laura takes in a shaky breath, forcing herself to relax as they sat there in silence, then the bell rings. Carmilla rises without a word only turning to grab her book before she walks away.  
“Wait!”  
Laura calls sprinting to her side. Carmilla keeps her head forward, but gives Laura a hum of acknowledgement.  
“Can I walk you to class?”  
Carmilla's leather eyes finally meet Laura's amber eyes, stopping for a split second.  
“Alright.”  
Carmilla’s shoulders bounce up and down, and an infectious smile breaks across Laura's lips.  
“Cool!”  
Once Laura and Carmilla depart ways, Laura can't wipe the stupid grin off her face. The teacher has to yell at her a few times to get her back on task. She didn’t receive any further punishment due to her studious reputation she had built over the years. Laura heads home with an extra skip in her step.  
“Hey dad!”  
Laura's typical greeting was amplified and it didn’t go unnoticed.  
“Whoa, hey.”  
Her father greets back giving his daughter a bear hug.  
“Were these puppies at school or what?”  
He teases when Laura had finally releases him.  
“It’s Carmilla!”  
Laura squeals. Her father gives her a knowing look, ever since the first day of middle she wouldn’t stop talking about ‘little-mysterious-queen-of-the-night’.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah! We sat together during lunch, she was kind of quiet, but it was nice. She’s so nice dad, and pretty, broody, but still pretty. And-and I walked her to class, and she almost smiled, I could see it. So close! Ohmigosh, she’s so cool, and pretty, did I mention that I like her-not like a crush or anything but-”  
“Laura, sweetie. Breathe.”  
He holds Laura’s shoulder with a slight chuckle. Laura nods, and takes a few deep breaths.  
“You really like this Carmilla girl, huh?”  
Laura enthusiastically nods, placing her backpack on the ground. The rest of the afternoon was spent full of giggles then the sun set. Laura made herself comfortable for a good night's rest, but she couldn’t clear her mind yet.  
“Dad?”  
Laura’s voice was gentle, and her father kisses her forehead.  
“Yes pumpkin?”  
Laura sits up, to get a better look at her dad.  
“Do you like Carm?”  
He gently smiles at Laura.  
“Well, from what I’ve heard, she seems like a nice girl.”  
He trusts Laura, she is always one to be honest even when it was a bit harsh.  
“So...you like her?”  
Laura's voice was small as her eyes look down at her hands that fidget with her covers.  
“I do.”  
He reassures, putting a few finger under Laura’s chin to make their eyes meet.  
“Good.”  
Laura states with a lopsided grin.  
“Good night, sweetie.”  
He gives her one last hug.  
“Night, daddy.”  
Laura’s mind was a little less crowded as her head fell against her pillow and she drifts to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	2. Stumble

Laura places her lunch bag on the table, her eyes scattering across the scene in search for a certain someone.  
“Hey Laura.”  
Laura jumps at the familiar voice.  
“Whoa, sorry didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“It’s ok Elsie.”  
Laura bites her lip contemplating whether or not to tell her friend where her mind has been. It only takes a few minutes of Laura refusing to eat that the questions boil over.  
“What’s on your mind?”  
Elsie asks putting her lunch to the side. Laura’s eyes snap up.  
“Carmilla.”  
Laura admits. Elsies face droops at the confession.  
“Oh, did it not go well?”  
“No! It went well. It's just... she's all I think about now.”  
Elsie actually laughs at her.  
“Well what’s new, Hollis?”  
“Oh hush! You know what I mean.”  
“Well, she’s right over there. Go tal-”  
“She is?”  
Laura exclaims turning abruptly to the bench that Carmilla usually sits at. Laura clears her throat looking back at Elise.  
“Go.”  
Elsie says shooting Laura an encouraging smile. Laura smiles back, quickly going back to Carmilla’s side.  
“Hey.”  
Laura greets.  
“Hey.”  
Carmilla echos.  
“Can I…?”  
Laura gesturs to the open space next to Carmilla, just as she did before.  
“Sure.”  
Carmilla sets her book down in her lap, her fingers lightly tapping against the cover as Laura closes the space between them slightly.  
“What'cha reading?”  
Laura’s head falls to the side like a puppy.  
“Uhm it’s an astronomy book.”  
“Oh! I love the stars!”  
Carmilla’s eyebrow rise at Laura's excitement.  
“You do?”  
Carmilla's tone is sheepish, her eyes gazing up at Laura.  
“I look at them every night. If I’m lucky I can find the big dipper!”  
“As do I.”  
“We should look at them together sometime.”  
Laura shocks herself with her own bravery, quickly realing herself back in.  
“I-I mean only if you want. You don’t have to…”  
Carmilla’s eyes drift to the cover of her book again.  
“Perhaps.”  
“Cool.”  
Laura leans her back against the bench, watching as Carmilla’s gaze drifts off again. Laura noitices her eye brow stitch together in a specific way when’s she’s lost in thought or lost in the pages of a book she’s reading. It was like clock work, Laura would start conversation and end it, little by little Carmilla spoke more. Carmilla eventually waited for when the time came, though she would never admit it to herself let alone anyone else.  
\----  
It has been one of the best two months Carmilla can remember, it was like Laura had the spell on her and she wasn’t planning on reversing it any time soon. Carmilla almost forgot what it felt like to be appreciated. She would never understand what it was Laura saw in her, but everyday she was grateful for it.  
“Hey Carm.”  
If it were anyone else calling her a nickname she’d be quick to shoot them down, but it felt comforting coming from Laura. It was fitting.  
“Hey cutie.”  
Carmilla pats the seat next to her and Laura doesn’t have to try and smile at Carmilla.  
“The craziest thing happened last night.”  
Laura always came with a story, Carmilla is more than happy to listen. She could listen to Laura’s voice forever and she wouldn’t get tired of it.  
“When I got home from school there was a fox in my yard. At first it was a little scary, but it was really cool. It was right there in front of me.”  
“You’ve never seen a fox before?”  
“I have, just never been that close before.”  
Carmilla hums in response, her attention still on Laura, both simply gazing at each other. It was impossible to tell who, but their faces were inches apart, only to be interrupted by the screaming school bells. Laura is the one to stand, extending her hand to Carmilla which she gladly takes. Before they depart, Laura pulls Carmilla to face her.  
“Come to my place tonight?”  
Carmilla heart swells at the thought.  
“Yeah.”  
Carmilla gladly agrees.  
“Meet me outside the front doors after school.”  
Laura nearly lunges forward but restrains herself, recalling how Carmilla seemed to be afraid the last time she tried to hug her.  
“Ok, bye.”  
Carmila doesn't have time to say goodbye before Laura is gone. Class drags by and all that is on Carmilla's mind was, Laura. This time, she is thankful for the bell dismissing the students. As promised Laura is outside the doors patiently waiting on a stone, her eyes lit up at the site of Camilla approaching her.  
“My dad is picking us up, I hope you don't mind.”  
“Not at all.”  
The pair begin to walk, but Laura stops mid way.  
“Wait, before we get in…”  
Carmilla turns to face Laura with a quirked eyebrow.  
“He likes to talk...like a lot.”  
Carmilla gives Laura a crooked smile followed by a shrug.  
“I don’t mind.”  
Laura nods shortly before they enter the car.  
“Hey girls!”  
Laura’s father gives a pleasant acknowledgment.  
“Hey dad.”  
“Hello Mr. Hollis.”  
“Please…”  
He starts as he looks over his shoulder to Carmilla.  
“You can call me Sherman.”  
He shoots a friendly smile before turning his attention back to the road and starts the car. To Laura’s surprise it was quiet, though she might have jinxed it because once she's relaxed Sherman sparks conversation.  
“So, Carmilla I’ve heard a lot about you.”  
Laura internally cringes at his words.  
“Don’t worry though. All good things.”  
Laura screws her eyes shut, hoping nothing too embarrassing would be revealed in this dragging five minuets home.  
“Is it true you’re into astronomy?”  
“I am.”  
“Laura looks at the stars every night. She told me they’re beautiful.”  
Carmilla’s eyes shy away, a slight blush dusted across her features.  
“She’s also said they make her happy, and they remind her of y-”  
“Ok! Thanks dad.”  
Laura stops him before he can spill, thankfully they pull into the driveway shortly after.  
“What?”  
Her does a good job of hiding his smug expression as he parks the car. Laura quickly gets out of the car, Carmilla follows not far behind, and Laura makes sure they’re in her room before her father can say anything more. Laura throws her bag on the ground, Carmilla watches in amusement as Laura flops down against her mattress with a long groan.  
“How may I be at your service, drama queen?”  
Carmilla jokes as she places herself next to Laura.  
“Ha.ha.”  
Laura twists herself so she was facing Carmilla who has her back against the headboard. For the first time in years, Carmilla feels comfortable. Laura’s father could tell they both made each other happy, he had never seen Laura smile this much since her mother had passed. It was magic.  
\----  
Carmilla could only endure the Buffy marathon for so long.  
“How can you still be entertained by this?”  
Carmilla groans.  
“Oh c’mon! Don’t pretend like you didn’t enjoy it at least a little.”  
“Maybe a little.”  
Laura’s smile grows wider.  
“Only a little.”  
Carmilla emphasizes.  
“Whatever you say grumpy kitty.”  
“I’m not grumpy!”  
Carmilla denies giving Laura a playful shove.Laura's laughter fills the room, and she swares she saw the corners of Carmilla mouth quirk up slightly when she cathces her breath.  
“Are too.”  
Laura whispers. Leaning back next to Carmilla. Carmilla was giving Laura ‘yeah right’ expression, Carmilla looks away when the silence falls, her eyes brows stitching together slightly. Laura was quick to recognize the gesture.  
“What’s up, Carm?”  
Laura uses a soft tone, like her parents did when she woke up from a nightmare. Carmilla dosen’t respond immediately, her figures drumming an all too familiar pattern against her thighs.  
“Do you think…”  
Carmilla stops herself before she can go any further.  
“Never mind.”  
Carmilla shakes her head at herself.  
“What is it?”  
Laura asks again.  
“It’s stupid.”  
Carmilla turns her face, her hair raining down as a barrier.  
“No it’s not.”  
Carmilla is silent, her fingers curling up against her ripped jeans. She couldn't figure out why but her visio blurred and her cheeks were hot, and she just wants to curl up and disappear.  
“Carm…”  
“Is it true?”  
Carmilla’s voice was small, causing a bitter feeling in Laura’s chest.  
“Is what true?”  
Laura was cautions as if a single shift in her body would make the sky fall.  
“When you look at the stars...you think me?”  
Carmilla’s fingers begin to tap again.  
“Every night.”  
Laura confesses. Carmilla suddenly frezes, an unsettling feeling setteling in the pit of Laura’s stomach, and before she could backpedal Carmilla’s eyes are on her, striking her silent. A single tear rolling down Carmilla’s pale cheek; all Laura wants to do is wipe it away, yet she remains still.  
“I think of you too.”  
Carmilla’s voice cracks. Laura can’t stop herself from reaching out to Carmilla, running the pad of her thumb along Carmilla’s cheek bone where another tear is shed. Contradicting her previous intentions.  
“Sorry!”  
Laura blurts tearing her hand away.  
“It's alright.”  
Carmilla face cracks into a small smile, a spark of hope flickers behind Laura's amber eyes. Carmilla was the one to extends her hand to retrieve Laura's.  
“Oh my gosh…”  
Laura breaths. Carmilla tilts her head slightly in question.  
“You smiled.”  
Laura's fingers wrap around Carmilla’s hand.  
“Couldn't help it.”  
Carmilla half joks as her smile grew wider.  
“It makes you even more beautiful.”  
Laura subconsciously stroks the back of Carmilla's hand.  
“You’re such a sap.”  
Carmilla rolls her eyes for exaggeration.  
“Whatever!”  
Laura exclaims dramatically and sticks her tongue out. Carmilla has a twisted look of pride across her face, Laura allows her to bask in the small victory before she scootchs herself little closer giving a lopsided grin.  
“You are too, grumpy kitty.”  
“Whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	3. Are you Scared of the Dark?

Carmilla glances over her shoulder to the window. Laura followes the path of Carmilla’s vision, the sun was near setting.  
“I have to go.”  
Carmilla pushes herself off Laura’s mattress.  
“Right now?”  
“I have some errands to run with Will.”  
“Oh…”  
Laura fidgets with her hands. Her shoulders drooping with disappointment.  
“Thank you.”  
Laura face scrunches together in confusion.  
“For...everything. I had a lot of fun.”  
Carmilla continues, giving Laura a crooked smile, which she returns.  
“Anytime!”  
Laura beams. Carmilla digs an invisible hole in the ground with her left foot, her eyes scattering across the floor boards.  
“See you later.”  
Carmilla says, swaying her body slightly.  
“Definitely.”  
Carmilla shifts her eyes back to Laura.  
“Uhmm…”  
Carmilla fails to form a proper sentence as she spreads her arms out. Laura nearly jumps out of her skin, engulfing Carmilla in a trade mark Hollis bear hug. Carmilla pats Laura’s back, for someone so small she sure packs a lot of strength. Carmilla holds back the tears forming in her eyes, she wishes they were because of Laura.  
\---  
The bell rings for lunch and if no one knew better they would have sworn Laura could teleport, rushing out of the classroom.  
“Elsie!”  
Laura skips over to the lunch table, unable to keep herself seated.  
“Oh wow.”  
Elsie eyes widen, surprised at how someone so small could smile so broad.  
“Elsie, Elsie! You-Ohmigosh where do I start?”  
Laura gushes. Elsie is amused by her enthusiastic friend.  
“How about you start with breathing?”  
“Right.”  
Laura takes in a few deep breaths before sitting down.  
“I’m a wizard!”  
Elsie gives an honest to God laugh.  
“Don’t laugh! Listen...it makes sense, just let me explain.”  
“Please do.”  
Laura takes another slow breath.  
“Carmilla Karnstein, the one and only mysterious-queen-of-the-night, gave Laura Hollis a hug!”  
Elsie face falls.  
“Wow congrats.”  
Elsie expression was stoic, taking a bite from her sandwich.  
“You’re just jealous.”  
Elsie put her sandwich down giving a sassy shake of her head.  
“No way, that girl is strange.”  
“She’s not! Besides, even if I don’t care, she’s still cool.”  
“You sure are one in a million, Hollis.”  
“That’s right I am.”  
Laura folds her arms with her chest puffed out slightly. Laura finally relaxes, noticing something, or more specifically someone was missing.  
“By the way where is she?”  
Laura searches the sene but her broody friend was nowhere to be found.  
“Haven’t seen her all day.”  
Laura shrinks in her seat, her bottom lip sticking out a bit.  
“Cheer up, L. I’m sure she’ll be here tomorrow.”  
Elsie continues eating.  
“Yeah...She will be.”  
Laura’s aura was rejuvenated as well as her poster.  
\---  
A day passed, and Laura was not known for her patients.  
“Elsie!”  
Laura’s voice is full of anxiety.  
“Don’t worry!”  
Elsie covers Laura panic before she could have a melt down.  
“She’s here today.”  
Laura sighs in relief. Laura slumps down in the set across form Elsie.  
“Two days it too long.”  
Elsie purses her lips, Laura really had it bad.  
“Guess you are a wizard, L.”  
Laura’s head falls to the side, her eyebrow stitching together ever so slightly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You make Carmilla really happy. It’s like magic.”  
“I’m glad.”  
Laura is humble, she's always been that way. Elsie shoots Laura a supportive glance.  
“Well, would you speak of the devil.”  
Laura wips her head around spotting Carmilla walking over to the bench.  
“There she is.”  
Laura jumps from her seat.  
“She’s here.”  
Her eyes regain the spark in them. Elsie gave her a thumbs up and Laura squeals as she runs to Carmilla’s side.  
“Carm, you’re back.”  
Laura tries to restrain her enthusiasm but it was proven to be a difficult task.  
“Yeah…”  
Carmilla doesn’t let Laura see her face yet.  
“Two days is actually a really long time, like too long.”  
Carmilla takes in a breath before speaking cautiously.  
“Laura don’t freak out.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I fell off my bike the other day, you know when I was going to run some errands with Will…”  
Carmilla can feel the tension building.  
“I’m fine, but please don’t freak out.”  
Laura’s head bobs up and down, then realizes Carmilla can’t see her she replies.  
“Promise I won’t.”  
Laura is timid, but prepared. Carmilla turns her face to Laura who gasps, covering her mouth. There's a purple rim around Carmilla’s right eyes, and a small cut was right below it with a crusty scab over it. Carmilla quickly pushes her charcoal bangs down to cover the injury best she could.  
“I had to go to the doctors to make sure I didn’t have a concussion…”  
The concern in Laura’s eye’s deepens. Carmilla was never good with the whole feelings thing.  
“Good news, though. I don’t.”  
Laura lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.  
“Oh, good...that’s good.”  
Laura pauses for a second, having a brief mental battle.  
“Can I...uhm...Can I…”  
Laura avertes her eyes, failing to find the proper words.  
“Can I...kiss it?”  
Laura’s words are astray near the end, fading into the air. When Carmilla doesn’t have a response Laura doesn’t stop the word vomit.  
“My parents always did that when I got hurt. They said it would help it heal faster, it’s ok if you think it’s weird I just-”  
“Laura, hey.”  
Carmilla puts her left hand on Laura’s shoulder.  
“I was going to say yes.”  
Laura chuckles a bit at herself before leaning forward to place a enchanted kiss above Carmilla’s right eyebrow.  
“All better.”  
Carmilla smiles at Laura returns the enamerous expression Carmilla wouldn’t mind this becoming continuity, in fact, she’d want it to be.  
“We should hang again. I also have some delicious hot cocoa…”  
Laura leans in to whisper in Carmilla’s ear.  
“It also has magical healing power.”  
Laura pulls back putting her fingers to her lips.  
“But shhh don’t tell anyone, it’s a secret.”  
Carmilla gives Laura a salute.  
“Roger that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Carmilla telling the truth? Did she have errands to run?


	4. It's Dark when it Rains

Carmilla creeps into her house, careful not to wake her sleeping brother. She checks the front room, relieved to see her brother exactly where he should be. Carmila's heart suddenly jumps at the landline begining to scream, as soon as she hears groaning she was quick to silence the disturbance.  
“Hello?”  
Carmilla answers walking to the basement.  
“Hey, it's Laura.”  
Laura's soothing voice dances on the other end, the tension quickly dissipating.  
“I just wanted to check in. You said six right?”  
“Correct.”  
“Awesome! I'm so excited!”  
Laura chirps.  
“Me too.”  
“Oh! How's Will by the way, I meant to ask earlier.”  
“He’s doing well. He sleeps like a dog though.”  
Laura is giggling on the other end.  
“Like in a cute way?”  
“In the way where he sleeps twice as much as a normal human being should.”  
“Haha! You know I had a pet cat once.”  
“Yes, I remember. What was that ridiculous name you gave him? Ashes?”  
“It was Smokey. An adorable, very suiting name might I add.”  
“Oh yes, of course.”  
Laura can practical see Carmilla’s smug expression.  
“Listen! I was seven ok?”  
Carmilla is the one to laugh softly.  
“Ok, whatever you say.”  
“Hey Carm?”  
Laura is biting her lip, she was thankful this conversation is over the phone.  
“Yeah?”  
“Uhm-Don’t you know how to play the guitar?”  
Laura bails on her thoughts, asking the second best topic on her mind.  
“A little bit, I started at the end of sixth grade.”  
“Right. I have a guitar, maybe you could show off when you come over.”  
“Show off? You’re the real show off miss. Krav Maga since you knew how to walk, can finishes every test first with a ninety percent-”  
“You-you-ok but...you're smart too.”  
Carmilla huffs in response. There's rustling from upstairs and that was Carmilla's que.  
“I have to go, cutie. I’ll see you later, yeah?”  
“For sure!”  
The lines went silent, just as the basement door was swings open. A pair of questioning eyes were staring down at Carmilla who can only shove the phone in her pants and walk back up to greet her brother.  
“The hell were you doin’ in the basement?”  
“The phone rang.”  
Carmilla dryly states.  
“Well, are you gunna tell me who it was or what?”  
Will said watching as Carmilla shuffles passed him into the kitchen.  
“Does it matter?”  
Carmilla grabs the cereal container, pouring herself bowl.  
“Yeah, duh.”  
Will said bluntly as he makes his way over to Carmilla’s side.  
“Just a friend.”  
Will grunts as her pulls a chair up to the table. He rest his skull against his chin, watching as Carmilla poors the milk in her cereal, avoiding eye contact.  
“Just a friend or...?”  
Carmilla shoves her face full of cereal. This isn’t the type of conversation she is up for having.  
“Yes. Now will you leave me alone?”  
Will is caught off guard at Carmilla’s annoyance.  
“You see, sis...I would but testy means feeling, and feelings are worth talkin’ ‘bout.”  
“She’s just a friends, that’s all.”  
Carmilla cools down, setting her spoon down.  
“So the mystery person is a she?”  
“Yes.”  
“Does mother know?”  
“Know what?”  
Will remains silent pursing his lips, and Carmilla knew exactly why.  
“What-?”  
Carmilla stops herself, shaking her head with a groan, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
“You know I haven’t.”  
She sighs, her eyes screwed shut, ignoring the dull pain the at the bottom her of right eye.  
“I just thought ‘cus of your e-”  
“I haven’t alright!”  
Carmilla growls shooting up from her seat, causing Will to flinch away. The fear beneath Will’s eyes dilutes the fire in Carmilla’s. She takes a few deep breaths before trusting herself enough to speak again.  
“Sorry.”  
Carmilla reaches for her bowl.  
“I’m just gunna...take care of this.”  
Carmilla slowly turns to the sink placing her dishes into it. Carmilla plugs the sink filling it with soapy water. She finishes storing them in the correct spot, right as she was about to disappear to her room a cautious hand was on her shoulder.  
“I’ll be your german shepherd.”  
Once Carmilla relinquished to his touch her wrapped his arm around her from behind, resting his cheek against her thin shoulder.  
“I’ve heard they’re good guard dogs.”


	5. Time is a Killer

Laura watches the clock it strikes five past six, patients is not her forte, but she knew better than to allow panic to settle in. Laura flips herself to lay on her back staring up at the glow in the dark stickers on her ceiling. Laura can’t sit still, just as she starts to pace the doorbell rings. Before Sherman can stand Laura was down the stairs in a flash.  
“I got it!”  
He smiles shaking his head slightly at his daughter.  
“Hey Carm!”  
Carmilla tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
“Hey.”  
Carmilla echoes stepping into the house.  
“Good evening, Carmilla.”  
Sherman waves hello.  
“Evening Mr.Hol-Sherman.”  
Carmilla barely has time to correct herself before Laura pulls her to her bedroom. Laura releases Carmilla’s hand, Carmilla looks at Laura fondly as she sits on the edge of Laura’s bed.  
“Sorry I was late.”  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
Laura has only been sitting for half a second before an idea crashes into her mind.  
“Oh!”  
Laura blurts throwing herself off the sheets.  
“Do you want that special hot cocoa for your eye?”  
Laura winks. It feels like for the first time in ages Carmilla didn't have to fake a smile.  
“I would.”  
“Wait right here, be back in two seconds.”  
Laura shuffles out the door and down the stairs, grabbing the already prepared cups and throwing them in the microwave. There were three beeps and Laura was back up stairs.  
“Thanks, cupcake.”  
“Oh, that one’s new!”  
Laura swings her feet, taking a sip of her drink.  
“Why cupcake?”  
Laura questions. Carmilla shrugs taking a sip of the cocoa, she’d agree it was magical.  
“Because you’re sweet.”  
Carmilla’s eyebrows scrunched together at her own voice. Carmilla takes the dare to glance over at Laura whose bliss had not subsided.  
“Very convincing with a face like that.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
Carmilla knows the teasing was all out of love, and that was an attribution Carmilla adores. It was the Laura Hollis way of saying ‘I trust you’.  
“Well, in that case maybe I should start calling you rose…”  
Laura speaks, tapping her chin and squints her eyes looking up at the ceiling, as if she was shuffling through the files in her mind.  
“And why is that?”  
Carmilla askes setting her drink on Laura’s night stand.  
“Because you’re beautiful.”  
Laura’s amber eyes met Carmilla’s leather ones once again, her expression becoming solemn, as Carmilla’s mouth cracks open slightly, unable to seek a proper response.  
“No one…”  
Laura sets her drink aside as well, giving Carmilla her full attention. She's good like that.  
“Has ever told me that before.”  
Carmilla was ashamed of how weak her voice was.  
“How? Anyone would be able to tell.”  
Laura’s voice is low, her smile fades but the adoration stays all the same. Every word in Carmilla’s dictionary is incinerated by Laura's deep eyes pouring into her. Carmilla goes with body language, moving closer to Laura so their thighs are touching, but she keeps her hands in her lap. Carmilla’s gaze flickers to Laura’s fidgeting hands, that is all it takes for Carmilla to make the first move. Carmilla’s fingertips graze Laura’s thigh, imminently feel Laura’s muscles untangle, followed by her hand in her own. Laura shifts her free hand to tuck a flyaway hair behind Carmilla’s ear, double checking that her touch was welcome. Carmilla eyes are hooded as she leans in, Laura does the same until there is no more room between them.  
Both gasping at the sensation. All those stories are wrong, this was no where near breathtaking. This was the most alive either of them had felt in years, this was liberation. Like their bodies were light and everything was perfect. The infectious smile spread across Laura's lips broke the kiss. Carmilla rest her forehead against her’s, wishing she could freeze time.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”  
Laura admits as she massages the back of Carmilla’s neck.  
“I wouldn't mind doing that all the time.”  
Carmilla confesses as she leans back to put Laura's face into focus.  
“Neither would I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift before some shit goes down


	6. Verbatim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Show me what I can't see when the spark in my eyes is gone."-Bring me the Horizon-Follow you-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for slight language (1 f-bomb) and mentions of domestic violence

Laura is trying to follow along as Carmilla explains how to play poker when there's a knock on her bedroom door. Sherman enters with the landline against his ear.  
“It’s for you.”  
He signals to Carmilla. Carmilla swallows roughly before standing to grab the phone.  
“Hello?”  
“Mircalla!”

_Oh shit._

“Yes mother?”  
Laura's heart plummets as those words fell form Carmilla's lips.  
“The sun is near setting where have you been?”  
“Did Will not say?”  
“Will was knocked cold when I got home. Explain.”  
“I’m at a friends.”  
Carmilla lowers her voice, speaking through clenched teeth walking to the farthest corner of the room. Sherman exchangs glances with Laura before turning to exit. Laura takes a breath before looking back at Carmilla who is running her hand through her hair.  
“Yes. I will.”  
Carmilla keeps her composure despite the anger swelling inside her chest.  
“I swear, sometimes I just don’t know what to do with you.”  
Carmilla hears the all too familiar bitter sigh on the other end. Carmilla didn’t have the energy to respond, she was not wanting to deal with this right now.  
“Be back before dark.”  
“I will.”  
The other end is filled with static and Carmilla let out a hot breath before setting the phone down. Carmilla’s teeth ground together, setting the phone on Laura’s night stand and returning to her previous spot on the bed.  
“Everything ok?”  
Something akin to concern surrounds Laura’s words. Carmilla shakes her head with a bitter smile cutting across her features.  
“Yeah, she’s just…”  
Carmilla’s waves her hands vaguely in the air as if searching for the right words to float down into her palm.  
“My mother and it doesn't always feel like it, you know?”  
Laura is intent as her head cocks to the side, watching as Carmilla’s eyebrows furrowed.  
“She used to be different, she used to be the kind of parent that the other other kids gush about. The kind of parent who kisses you goodnight. She used to be gentle and holds us when we were scared. She hadn’t been herself since…”  
Carmilla’s sentence hangs in the air, she licks her lips uncertain of whether to tell Laura. She doesn’t want to to lose someone she loves. Not again. Carmilla’s hands ball up, her nails digging into her palms. Laura caring hand against her own, is what brought her back a little.  
“You don’t have to say if you don’t want to.”  
God had it been years since someone understood. Carmilla bobs her head, taking Laura's hand in her own.  
“I trust you.”  
It was the first time Carmilla had said it out loud. Carmilla closes her eyes distancing herself from her emotions as she collects her confidence.  
“A long time ago, when Will and I were babies my mother was dating somebody...awful.”  
Carmilla swallows the ball forming in her throat holding Laura’s hand tighter.  
“He was a cruel man. He hurt her, and I was too young to understand why he was yelling or why he hit her. I bet she was just as lost as I was, I could see it when he stormed off leaving her a broken mess in the middle of the kitchen floor…”  
Carmila bites her quivering lip shrinking into herself. Laura rubs her thumb along the backs of Carmilla’s hand and it helps a little.  
“She was so sad, Laura. She had to pretend to be disaffected because of me, every day he became more aggravated, and all she wanted to do was help. She just wanted to help, but he repaid her with pain, and she took it. Everyday, and he didn’t care.”  
Carmilla grinds her teeth as the memories crept up on her.  
“Then he left, he left her begging. A time bomb in the middle of our house, gone. He disappeared, and I wish he was thrown behind bars. I wished I could have done something.”  
Carmilla teares her hand from Laura’s grip, her skull falling into her hands.  
“She promised not to ever become the same monster as he was. She stole my childhood. She promised. She broke her promise!”  
Carmilla yells throwing her fist to the mattress. Carmilla breathing was ragged, her eyes piercing into the ground, silent tears streaming down her pale face.  
“She fucking promised.”  
Carmilla’s body curls into itself her arms wrapped tightly around her waist as tears came crashing down. Audible cries rupturing her vocal cords, as the sky began to fall. Laura’s mouth hangs open helpless. She felt so helpless.  
“Carm…”  
Laura fails to fight the waver in her voice as cautious hand outstretched to her best friend. Carmilla is deaf to all but the pounding of her breaking heart flooding in her ears, memories flash across her eyes and there is nothing she can do to stop them. Laura takes the risk, placing her hand against the small of Carmilla’s back. Carmilla lashes away, her back now facing Laura as she falls apart.  
“Carm please.”  
Laura prays her voice was enough.  
“Go away, go away.”  
Carmilla’s hands were clasping her ears, only hearing the harsh voice of her mother.  
“It’s me Laura.”  
Laura tries to place herself in view, but it was in vain. Carmilla’s eyes are screwed shut, broken murmurs falling from her lisp.  
“Come back.”  
Laura rushing to kneel in front of Carmilla. Hot tears searing Laura's skin as she begs for her friend to return. Carmilla’s hand flew down to her pants, her hands curling up.  
“Please come back to me.”  
Laura's voice began to graze the surface,and she could recognize that it was so she let her desperate words bleed out.  
“Carmilla, it’s me Laura. Laura Hollis.”  
Carmilla’s hands were shifting at the sound, but her eyes remain shut.  
“You’re safe, please come back, Carm.”  
Carmilla eyebrows relaxed slightly, though she still teeters on the cusp.  
“I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.”  
Carmilla’s breathing is overwhelming, Laura can see Carmilla’s shoulders drooping slightly as she slowly cames down from her high. Laura keeps repeating herself, stating little facts about who Carmilla and herself were, as her father used to do when her mother was lost in her mind. Hoping it was doing more good than harm.  
“Laura?”  
“Yes, it’s me Laura. Laura Hollis.”  
Carmilla’s slowly peels her eyes open blinking at the ground a few time before eyes eyes traveled back to Laura’s. Carmilla unravels her hands expanding her fingers out on her jeans, wiped the thin sheet of wheat from them.  
“I didn’t hurt you did I?”  
Carmilla red brimmed eyes were uncertain, staring back at Laura.  
“No, I’m ok.”  
Carmilla was ashamed of losing control, even if it wasn’t in her fault. She thought she was stronger than this.  
“Are you better?”  
Laura’s voice is almost scared her. Why’d she stay?  
“A little.”  
Carmilla wrings her hands as she feels little bits of herself return.  
“Where did you learn that trick?”  
Carmilla sniffs. Rubbing the bottom of her nose with her hand.  
“You know the one where you tell me who I am.”  
“Like father like daughter.”  
“It helped. You helped.”  
Laura stands up as Carmilla pushes herself off the ground, rubbing her bloodshot eyes in the process. Laurais by Carmilla’s side, wanting to desperately to extract every track of agony from Carmilla’s mind.  
“Do you need anything?”  
It was an odd, maybe even stupid question but something was better than nothing.  
“I’m sorry for causing you fear, Laura.”  
Carmilla hands nervously rubbing up and down her triceps, she could already invision Laura running for the hills. Why didn’t she run?  
“It’s not your fault.”  
Laura says shaking her head. Carmilla’s lips stay glued shut not trusting her voice to speak again. Carmilla shuffles closer to Laura, her arms remaining strapped around her body, but Laura welcomes her, slowly wrapping her arms around Carmilla as if she were paper thin. Carmilla nestles her face into Laura’s shoulder the slight tap of Laura’s thundering heart was felt against her twisted arms. For a few minutes a blanket of silence is draped over them until the clock strikes seven.


	7. Dysfunctional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My head is haunting me and my heart feels like a ghost."-Bring em the Horizon-Follow you-

It been four days since that night, and Carmilla's bruised eye has healed almost completely, but Laura knows her heart still aches as much as her own. They rest after school away from any watching eyes in an alley, Laura’s fingers toying with Carmilla’s as her thoughts come flooding her brain. Carmilla’s tucks her fingers beneath Laura's chin bringing her amber eyes back to her leather ones. Carmilla knew this would be inevitably tragic, she knew there was no way she could hide herself forever. But the part that scares her the most, that part that makes her taste bile every night she lies awake at night was she knew Laura wouldn’t leave. No matter how badly she wished she would.  
“What if she hurts you again…”  
“This is not your battle to fight.”  
“But it is Carm. You don’t deserve to be treated like this. No one does.”  
Laura’s hand wraps around Carmilla’s to emphasize her point. Trying to prove otherwise was futile, Carmilla would do whatever to takes to protect Laura.  
“I’ll be fine, I promise.”  
Carmilla has confidence in her voice, but her eyes tell a different story, she is transparent.  
“What if you aren’t?”  
Laura's voice rises, and Carmilla knows it was only because she cares, yet it stings. Like Laura shot an arrow through her lungs. Carmilla has to stick to her discretion, it was only for the best.  
“I will be.”  
Carmilla tastes the bitterness of the lie, but she refuses to allow Laura to shackle herself to her side. Laura stifles the broken hiccups in her throat.  
“C’mere.”  
Carmilla says, wrapping her arms around Laura's fragile body. Laura could only relinquished to Carmilla request, crumbling into her embrace. Laura gives herself a mental slap, she was supposed to comforting Carmilla not the other way around. Carmilla's smothered promises in Laura’s hair did more harm than good as she places a kiss on the top of her head.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Laura's muffled words smear against Carmilla’s shoulder as her arms slid around her waist holding her closer. Cherishing every moment, for they both know it would flash in a blink of an eye.  
\---  
Another day rolled by. Carmilla shows up at school, acting a bit different, but she wouldn’t say the truth. She kept pushing it aside saying she was fine, that she was tired. Fabricated excuses to ignore the harsh reality that was her life. She gave Laura a kiss on the cheek before they depart. It felt messy and hollow. Laura couldn’t clear her mind, she knew Carmilla was hurting. She was suffering and she stood there with ice in her veins as Carmilla disappeared. She just watches.  
Laura scribes the last sentence to her paper, turning it into the teacher. Laura sat back in her seat, earning a few glares from her classmates due to her inability to stay still. She experiences the longest five minute stare down with the clock before she whips her backpack over her shoulders running out the main entrance doors. She thanked her dad for pushing her to join a Krav Maga class, it helped build her cardio.  
“Hey swee-okay.”  
Sherman hadn’t had the chance to greet Laura, she had already sprinted up the stairs.  
“Sorry, lots of homework, love you!”  
Laura hollered down the stairs before slamming her bedroom door shut, flinging her body onto her mattress to scream into her pillow. Laura could feel her jumbled emotion pricking the corners of her eyes. Laura growled, marching to her draws, and tearing them open, retrieving her journal, regurgitating her thoughts onto the page, her pencil breaking under the pressure. 

_You should have done something, IDIOT. She’s suffering and it’s all your fault, COWARD! Congratulations, Laura. You are the worst person EVER._

Laura chucks her journal to the floor. Her heart pounding in her ears, her breath became ragged as her liquefied emotions fall to her sheets. Laura cries out, burying her face in her yellow pillow.  
“You’re so stupid!”  
Her cries did not go unnoticed. Suddenly a heavy presence was felt behind her, a gentle hand creating patters against your back.  
“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”  
Laura buries herself further into her pillow, remaining faceless. She didn’t want to talk about it, it would only make it worse. She wants more than anything to keep her promise, but options were limited, and she refuses to let Carmilla’s anguish go unnoticed.  
“Carmilla.”  
Was a trembling sob breaking through Laura’s lips as she turns her head against her pillow, tears burning her cheeks. He father didn’t say anything right away, knowing there was more boiling inside of her heart, he learned to be patient years ago.  
“Carm-she…she...”  
Laura chocks on her words, unable to take in enough air.  
“It will be ok. Just breathe.”  
He continues to paint comforting patterns along Laura's shivering back. Laura forces herself to sit up abruptly, scraping the falling tears from her broken features.  
“I-I promised not t-to tell...but I j-just feel so-so helpless…”  
Laura curls her knees into her sore chest as the tear refuse to subside. Laura's chest tightens, like hot shards of metal were wrapping around her vitals. Her father tries to bring comfortability, but it was proven to a be a difficult task.  
“She’s h-hurt, real bad...it’s getting worse, so-so much worse…”  
“What do you mean, Laura?”  
Sherman needs to know exactly what kind of pain Carmilla was in before he assumed anything.  
“It’s not fair! She-she doesn’t deserve any of it!”  
Laura weeps, shoving her face into her hands.  
“I-I promised, I broke her-her promise…”  
Laura’s weak words sounded all too familiar , she was sick of her own voice. Her fogged mind was inhibited. This has to end.


	8. Bitter Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You left my side tonight and I just don't feel right...without you I'm no one."-Three days Grace-Without You-

Carmilla was under her covers, the sun has fallen asleep and she watched the stars freckled the dark sky. Suddenly a scream echoed up the stairs, Carmilla flinched at the sound. She knew exactly who it was and there was nothing she could do but coward in her sheets hoping there wouldn’t be another blow. Carmilla could hear muffled yelling, Carmilla looked up at the stars hoping there wouldn’t be another blow. Carmilla was about to shut her eyes in preparation for another scream, but instead another voice was added to the mix, and her mother was silent. Carmilla stayed under her covers, knowing it was do no good to protect her from whatever oogie-boogie was underneath the stairs.  
There were footsteps approaching her and she screwed her eyes shut, and the hand that was placed against her shoulder was gentle.  
“Hey sweetie, my name is Jennifer, and this is Justin.”  
Carmilla’s eyes looked at them both, noticing Will was behind them.  
“We are taking you back to work with us, to ask you a few questions, alright?”  
Carmilla nodded then there was another hand against her ribs to help her up and she but back a gasp. Carmilla was quick to Will’s side once she had let her walk on her own. They began to escort the two of them down the stair where their mother waited with an unpleasant expression. She asked to say good-bye, and she had a brief moment to wave, before they were both put into the back of a car. They began to drive away and Carmilla and Will both stared out the window before staring back each other.  
The car ride was unsettling despite the words of reassurance from Jennifer. Carmilla looked out the window as the car began to slow down, seeing the “Child Protective Service” building in front of her. Will shifted in his seat as he saw the building too. They entered the building, and they were asked a series of questions about their home life. Both answered with honesty,their mother was unfit as their parent. Then there was another body in the room.  
Their uncle stood in their vision, there were worse faces to see.  
\---  
Carmilla lost track of time before it was time for her to board the plane to her knew assassinated home. She loved her uncle, they have always been close, but leaving the only person who could bring her out of her darkest times with a single touch was torturous. There was some much chaos around her that she didn't have the time to breath let alone call her best friend. It was walking on glass, and she fell, and didn't bother standing back up. The plane ride was a drag, and she wasn't interested in any of the playful games Will participated in with their uncle. The dark cloud was back hanging over her head, and every second it was raining. She was quite the enter car ride, bursting through the door once they arrived.  
The first thing Carmilla did when she was finally settled into her new home was rush to the landline.  
"Whoa, what's the rush kiddo?"  
Her uncle asked, but Carmilla didn't answer, putting the phone to her ear.  
"Carm?"  
There was a sense of desperation in Laura's voice.  
"Laura, hey."  
"Oh thank God. I was so worried about you, I'm really happy to hear your voice. Where have you been? Are you ok?"  
"I'm alright. I have to live with my uncle now."  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah, I miss you. I wish I could see you."  
"Well, summer's here, we can see each other tomorrow."  
"I don't think so."  
Carmilla hated breaking her heart, but this was out of her control.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I wish I could, I really do, but my uncle lives in Colorado."  
"Colorado!? That's like half way across the country."  
Laura's voice became raw as tears began falling down her face. Carmilla felt her own build in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Laura."  
Carmilla stayed as strong as she could.  
"I love you, I'm sorry it took me so long to say that."  
Carmilla thought she knew pain, but this was a whole other game. This was the worse feeling in the world.  
"I love you too."


	9. Brain Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wished I never looked. I wished I never touched, I wish that I could stop loving you so much...I wish you weren’t the best, the best I ever had.”-Battle Scars

Laura remembers being told once when she was younger how time is supposed to heal you. If that is so time seems to be slacking on the job; Laura has been staring at the black sky night after night when memories came to haunt. Sherman saw his daughter drifting do all he could to caught her, but there was only so much one man could do. Middle school came to an end and Laura had created a different reputation. She tried to keep her head up and her spirits high, and every time her days seemed to get better the moon spoke a different story.  
High school was as much of a joy, though she managed to make a few friends. She had never been good with the cliques and it was times like this when she was thankful. The cliques at her school always felt so plastic, the relationships she had crafted felt real. Almost too real, and for the first time in years she felt little bits of herself star to fall back into place. The show breathing down her neck slowly began to drift, she knew it would never vanish, but it was a start. A really good start. “Hey Laf.”  
Laura greeted her friend by the name of Lafontaine. They were fun to be around, they had that special gift were they knew how to remain calm when the rest of the world was riot and scream. They were Laura’s chemistry partner, and man did this person have a big brain and one huge passion for science.  
“Hey L!”  
They shoot Laura a smile, brushing their ginger hair from their ocean blue eyes.  
“Can you believe Kirsch actually did the splits?”  
Kirsh was a big puppy dog to say the least, he always meant well.  
“His psych for school assemblies still confuses me. He really give it his all.”  
“I like his spunk. It’s refreshing.”  
“Yeah, that big puppy dog is really something else.”  
Laura chuckles shaking her head a bit. She see two other red head appear behind Lafontaine one much taller than the other.  
“Danny, Per welcome.”  
Perry and Lafontaine have been attached to the waist since they were little. Laura would be a liar if she said there wasn’t something special between them. Something very familiar. Danny was always very protective, like a big wall (jk that’s mean). These are the kind of people Laura learned to cherish to never take for granted.  
“I know you aren’t a big party girl, but I think you might enjoy it.”  
Laura only catches the end of Danny’s sentence pulling herself back down to earth.  
‘What was that?”  
“The party tonight are you coming?”  
“Oh-uhm, I might.”  
Laura gives a smile for reassurance.  
“Don’t worry, if any frat boys try and hit on you, I’ll make sure they leave running for the hills.”  
Danny leans over the table slight over her forearm, then Lafontaine is talking again.  
“C’mon, it’ll be fun.”  
Even Perry is looking at Laura with a smile, and she can’t be the one to make them fade. Even if their love for her is unconditional.  
“Alright, alright.”  
Laura says through a smile, and you know it makes them happy to see her grow. Laura hasn’t been to a party in a while, but her friends will be there. It’ll be fun.  
\----  
Carmilla ride her bike down the street following the mountains in the distance. The cool autumn breeze was cleansing, the beautiful view was rejuvenating. Carmilla stopped at a convenience to buy herself a cup of coffee, leaning her back against the back of the building a she drap her legs over the fence encompassing the building. Her eyes scanning the never ending field, it was a beautiful state and she could at least be grateful for that.  
“Boo!”  
Carmilla nearly fell off the fence at finger tips bounced against her back with a booming voice behind her.  
“Jesus Christ, Will.”  
Carmilla growled as she turned to be greeted with a wide smile and playful eyes.  
“I gotcha, sis.”  
He said triumph as she swung his legs over the fence besides her. Carmilla’s eyes rolled to her brain, before returning to the view.  
“How’d you know I was here?”  
Carmilla asked, Will looked at her arching his eyebrow.  
“You’ve created a routine. Fridays after school you come here, you chill, you come home.”  
Will explained, swinging his legs as he took in the view for himself. Carmilla tiled her cup emptying the beverage, it was nice to be alone sometimes, but she could never complain about brotherly love.  
“So you’re not completely oblivious.”  
Carmilla teased. Will shot her a grumpy face, resisting the urge to shove her.  
“Says the brood.”  
Carmilla scoffs at his all too unique comment, Will sticks his tongue out at her.  
“We’ll see how smug you act when Charlie comes after you.”  
“Who in the hell of it is Charlie?”  
“You haven’t heard?”  
Carmilla shakes her head with a ‘tsk tsk’, kicking herself off the fence to fetched her bike, will following her.  
“Charlie is a lost soul. Legend has it he haunts these very fields.”  
Carmilla wiggles her figures to the field, Will looks over with eyes like the moon.  
“Waiting for his next…”  
Carmilla swiftly moves herself out of Will's’ view.  
“Victom!”  
Carmilla shakes Will's shoulder, causing his to smack her hands. Carmilla laughs at his reaction.  
“Not funny!”  
Will pouts trudging after Carmilla who rolls her bike down to the sidewalk.  
“C’mon, beefcake.”  
Carmilla swings her head back to shoot her brother a sassy look.  
“It was too.”  
Will stayed by Carmilla’s side the rest of the way home, he knew when to talk and when to remain silent. It took him years to realize Carmilla found comfort in silence.  
\---  
Laura leans against her palms staring at her reflection, the party was at nine, she still had ten minutes to be fashionably late.  
“You’ve already committed, beside it’s not like you’re going around kicking puppies. It’s just a party.”  
Laura gave herself a quick pep -talk, thankful her father had a habit of falling asleep when the clock struck seven. Laura pushed herself off the skin, skin out her clammy palm brushing out her hair making sure she looked like a halfway decent human being.  
“It’s party time Hollis.”  
Laura snapped her fingers making fake guns pointing at herself in the mirror.  
“Ok…”  
Laura said, turning to walk out to the kitchen, slightly disturbed at herself.  
“First thing’s first, never do that again.”  
Laura grabs the keys, and walks out the door. The drive was the longest ten minutes of her life, making a few u turns before she ended up at the correct destination. Laura put the car in park stretching out her still sweaty palm before exiting the car. Laura stepped into the house reeking of alcohol and hormone, the music was blaring, yet everyone else seemed to be disaffected chattering along lie their vocal chords weren’t being torn from their throats in the process. 

_How in the name of Holy Hogwarts is this the ideal form of ‘fun’?_

Laura squinted scanning the area for anyone she could recognize. There was a vibration from behind her and she turned around sharply before she registered that it was her phone. Laura unlocked the screen reading the text.

_Laf (21:35): We’re outside, big red couch, it’s hard to miss._

Laura gave a sky smile before travel out back where here was a little more oxygen and a lot less humidity.  
“You came!”  
Kirsch exclaimed his arms outstretched to Laura.  
“Well, it beats binge watching Netflix until I eventually put myself into a food coma from eating too many cookies.”  
Laura wished she was joking, it was a habit hard to break. Kirsch laughed along anyway before crushing her with passion, Laura patted his chest and he released her his grin lasting forevermore. The fire was warm balancing the cool breeze, Laura thought maybe this was better, eventual someone asked why Laura’s hands were empty and she thought what harm could one drink do? It was one beer, and she was with people she trusted. Danny came along, yelling about how she’s beat Kirsch ass in a game of beer pong, and Kirsch yells back saying there was no way.  
Laura’s bottle was almost empty when Danny’s slurred words were directed to her. Most of what she was trying to explain was incoherent, and all Laura knew was to play a game and win. Lafontaine was at the edge of the table cheering their friends on, it was ridiculous, yet it somehow held a strange sense of charm.  
“In your face.”  
Danny slurred her finger pointed at Kirsch.  
“No, in your face. I won.”  
They were amusing sober and not. Laura knew if they were separated it was bound to get heated in one way or another , and before she could stumble was way to depart the two another took care of business. Laura felt pretty good, grabbing another beer from the cooler, Lafontaine was preoccupied trying to convince Perry that eleven was when that night was still young. Laura wondered off into the crowd. The faces and sounds around her were slowly becoming obscure, Laura held an empty bottle in her hand. She lost track of how many frat boys tried to put their hands on her, she was quick to shoot them down despite her inability to form proper sentences or look them in the eye.  
“Tough luck, I’m taken.”  
Laura waved her bottle in the air.  
“We don’t have to tell.”  
“No thanks, you can be on your way now.”  
He placed his hands against Laura’s waist. He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes and Laura cringed at his presents.  
“It’s ok.”  
He lied, leaning in closer to Laura. She twisted out of his grip, a sorrowful attempt to show him her martial arts knowledge.  
“Not interest.”  
Laura shoved his chest for emphasis. He grabbed Laura's wrist ready to drag her out the doors when another hand was against his broad shoulder.  
“I may recall her saying she wasn’t interested.”  
Danny sternly stated. Lafontaine appearing behind her looking over at Laura who stared back with foggy vision.  
“Don’t touch me, summer psycho.”  
“Leave now.”  
Danny crossed her arms a fire in her eyes.  
“She wants it, you know it.”  
He turned grabbing Laura’s wrist again, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Laura didn’t remember much except he left running for the hills with blood gushing from his nose. Danny was good at keeping her word.  
“Thanks…”  
Laura smashes her cheek into Danny’s chest. Danny patted her friend's back.  
“Yup. Time for you to go home.”  
Danny didn’t trust herself to drive yet, looking over to Lafontaine who gave a quick nod and guided Laura out to the stress.  
“Ohmigosh, the stars…”  
Laura stopped to gawk, throwing her head back to search of constraints she seen over a hundred times.  
“Hi, Carm!”  
Laura waved up at the universe and Lafontaine pursed their lips, putting a hand against Laura’s back.  
“Let’s go, Laura.”  
“Laf, you think she can hear me?”  
Laura slouched against the side of Lafontaine body.  
“Maybe…”  
Lafontaine opened the door and Laura slumped into the seat, rolling down the window to shout out the window.  
“Hey! It’s me Laura!”  
Laura’s arms flailed out the window, as she screamed.  
“OK, frosh let’s just…”  
Lafontaine seated Laura back down rolling up the window. Laura runs her fingertips over the dashboard, her hooded eyes continuing to stare out the window.  
“You’re so mean.”  
Laura grumbled.  
“Right Laf?”  
Laura rolls her head to look at the mad scientist.  
“Who’s mean?”  
“The universe.”  
Laura stuck her lips out in a small pout. Lafontaine turned the car into their driveway not trusting Laura to sleep alone.  
“You’re going to stay at my place tonight.”  
Lafontaine told Laura who was busy taking in every detail of Lafontiane’s house.  
“My parents are rarely home, so you don’t have to worry about a ruptured reputation.”  
Laura nodded stupidly, as she plopped herself on the couch. Lafoantiane was glad Danny was the one to remember to keep an eye on Laura, they shouldn’t have suggested the party.


	10. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've moved further than I thought I could, but I missed you more than I thought I would."-Amber Run-I Found-

“Uhg…”  
Laura wakes up unpleasantly.  
“What…?”  
Laura’s faces scrunches as he looks down at the unfamiliar blanket, her eyes crawling around the rest of the room. She was in a living room, not her home. Laura stands too quickly falling back against the couch.  
“My head.”  
She groans holding her skull in her palms as he eyes screwed shut.  
“You’re awake.”  
A voice is heard from behind, startling Laura. The abrupt movement shoot pain to her brain. Laura recognizes the voice flopping back down, burying her face into the pillow.  
“I feel like crap.”  
Laura rolls her head to the side as she speaks, watching as Lafontaine kneels beside her.  
“Yeah, you didn’t have the best of luck last night.”  
Lafontaine says rubbing the back of their neck with embarrassment. Laura’s stomach twisted and the alcohol wasn’t to blame.  
“I’m going to get some toast and Advil. Take it easy today, okay?”  
“No, I can’t eat right now.”  
“It’ll help soak up the alcohol.”  
Laura though she was better than losing her inhibition. She thought she was better than drowning out her thoughts. Though, she is eternally grateful to have the friends she does, she doesn't want to think about where she would have been if it weren’t for them. Lafontaine returns with a cup of water, two pills and a slice of toast. Laura thanks them as she takes the pills first.  
“Do you remember anything?”  
Laura takes a bite of the toast, her tongue shoving it down her throat.  
“I can try and remember, but it’s all a blur...”  
Laura rubs her temple with her free hand, even thinking was a chore.  
“I remember the frat boys , and Danny knocking one of them cold and…”  
Laura internally cringed at herself as memories come crashing down.  
“Did I really scream at the sky?”  
“Yeah, that was...interesting to say the least.”  
Lafontaine gives Laura a sympathetic look. Laura wrings her body to look Lafontaine in the eyes best she can without feeling like she was about to throw her brain up.  
“I’m sorry Laf, I thought I was better.”  
Laura’s eye brows curls up apologetically. Lafontaine places their hand against Laura shoulder.  
“Hey, lesson learned yeah?”  
Laura attempts a nod, but it feels like her bruised brain is rolling in her skull so she settles for words instead.  
“Yeah.”  
Lafontaine settles next to Laura, their back against the edge of the couch, powering the television prepared for a very long day. Lafontaines generosity cured her hangover more than the pills. The clock struck three and Laura didn’t want her father to worry any more than her had to. She had has infinite gratitude for Lafontaine's hospitality, but she had to accept the consequences for her actions eventually.  
“I should get going.”  
Laura groggily says as she stand slowly. Lafontaine is by Laura’s side making sure she looked halfway decent before walking her out to the car. Lafontaine parked the car, exiting with Laura. They stood in front of the door. The toast was gone and it was time to bite the bullet now. You reap what you sow. Lafontiane pursed their lips, giving Laura a gentle pat on the back before turning with a generic.  
“Good luck.”  
\----  
Carmilla lays sprawled on her bed, gnawing the end of her pen, reading over the words splattered across the pages. Laura had convinced her years ago to keep a journal. 

_“Whenever I’m in a brief existential crisis I write my thoughts down. Maybe it would help you too.”_  
_Laura hands Carmilla an eight by six note book._  
_“Plus you’re really poetic so…”_  
_“I’ll give it a shot.”_  
_Carmilla smiles up at Laura, watching as the stars shimmer in her eyes._

The same smile currently carved into Carmilla features as she recalls. Laura was right it helped. There were a few days of school left and although fails were a weight on her shoulders, it was the least of her problems. The days came and went like any other and college was next to come. Carmilla waits to hear back from the college she had worked a hard four years to get into. Carmilla finally receives a response, shooting from her seat causing it to roll back to her surprised brother.  
“Whoa-what?”  
Will’s speaks as his eyes shoot from the chair to his sister.  
“Silas accepted!”  
It has been ages since he's seen Carmilla smile. Will runs to Carmilla’s side wrapping his arms around her.  
“I’m so proud of you.”  
Carmilla welcomes the affection, patting Will’s back.  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
\----  
Laura took a double take at the screen, before squealing.  
“Yes, yes!”  
Laura celebrates her feet kicking in excitement before she rockets out of her chair. Sherman peeks his head from the corner.  
“I heard screaming. Is is good screaming?”  
Laura skipped to his side.  
“I got in!”  
Her dad wraps his arms around her in a bear hug.  
“That’s my girl.”  
He squeezes her tight lifting her slightly off her feet in the process.  
“Dad, I need to breath.”  
Laura halfway jokes as she pats his chest. He release his daughter a sad smile painted across his face as his vision becomes blurry.  
“Please don’t cry.”  
Laura say rubbing her hands up and down his arms.  
“You grow up too fast, I swear.”  
He could rest easy knowing Lafontaine and introduced this college to Laura and they would be in her company along with Perry. He was always fond of Perry, she was one of the few who was always willing to at least try his safety precautions.  
“I’ll call you, I promise.”  
“Silas, wow.”  
He holds Laura stead by the shoulder. Laura was silent until an idea pops into her head.  
“I’ll remember the weekly bear spray.”  
Sherman gave a chuckle.  
“When in doubt: aim for the eyes.”  
He pointed at his own for emphasis.  
\---  
Today was the finally the big day, Laura sighs as she zips her suitcase shut. Laura went over her mental list about five times now, ensuring she had all the necessities. She walks to the front door, her father already buckled in the car. He was calm on the way to the airport, but she knew once she hugged him good-bye the water works would start all over again.  
“I love you, sweetheart.”  
He held on slightly tighter.  
“Love you too.”  
He pulls away putting on a bold face before waving good-bye. Laura looked down at her phone, waiting in line for her breakfast.

_Laf(16:20): First time traveling alone, huh?  
Perry(16:21): You’ll be fine, you're a tough girl. _

Laura smiles down at the text, ordering her food before replying. 

_Laura(16:25): Remember coffee at 7!_

Laura walked over to the correct gate, sitting with her bagel in one hand and her phone in the other. 

_Perry (16:27): Of course!  
Laf(16:28):How could I forget? :P _

Laura stood wiping the crumbs from her pants in the process. 

_Laura(16:29): My plane's boarding, I’ll text you when I land!_

Laura hands her ticket in, walking down the rows until she found her seat. A window seat, as she hoped for. She always found a strange, ironic sense of comfort in watching the world beneath her disappear as they ascended into the clouds. Laura's mind was racing the whole two hours, her thoughts occasionally being brought to a pause as the flight attendant passes asking if she wanted anything to eat or drink. When they landed Laura sprinted out to baggage claim, careful not to push anyone.  
It had been weeks since she’s seen her friends and she didn't want to miss a second of their presents. Laura sent her text as she waits for her bag to arrive.

_Laura(18:40): On the ground, safe and sound_

Laura shoves her phone in her pocket as she retrieves her baggage, nearly sprinting out of the airport. Laura claimed her seat on the bus, looking down as she her phone buzzes with another message. 

_Laf(18:43):Awesome!  
Perry(18:44): See you soon!_

Laura holds her phone close to her chest, she feels fourteen all over again. Laura nearly elbows the passenger that sits next to her.  
“Sorry.”  
Laura apologizes turning her attention to the other, and she forgets how to breath. The other lifts her head, her aloof expression shifting to shock as she meets Laura's gaze. Laura’s heart pounds against her ear drums, blinking rapidly as her emotions threaten to spill over.  
“C-carm…?”  
Laura chokes on her words, a spark igniting a fire in the others eyes.  
“Is it really you?”  
Laura couldn't care how childish she sounded right now. The others mouth opened and closed, just as amazed as Laura.  
“Laura.”  
Comes out as more of a question than anything. That was the breaking point, Laura nearly tackles her right then and there but she thought twice.  
“Carm! Ohmigosh, I can't believe it's really you.”  
Laura's voice cracks, unable to sit still. Laura doesn't have to make the first move, as Carmilla's strong arms wrapped around her waist. It was a strange position, but she couldn't care less. Laura's hands are around Carmilla's neck pulling her closer yet.  
“Laura.”  
Carmilla repeats her name as one hand steady on the small of Laura's back the other threading through her hair.  
“I missed you so much.”  
Laura speaks as she pulls back to put Carmilla's perfect face into focus.  
“I’ve missed you too.”  
Carmilla’s voice is soft, caring as she tucks Laura’s hair behind her sensitive ears. Laura's drop off is announced and her shoulders slump, before she perks up again as Carmilla stands with her. Once they're on the sidewalk they're transfixed by each other.  
“What’re you doing here?”  
Carmilla exclaims through the most genuine smile.  
“I’m here for college. Laf introduced me to Silas and it was perfect.”  
Laura steps forward closing the space between them. Carmilla reaches for Laura’s hand.  
“Looks like you're stuck with me again, cutie.”  
Carmilla gaze filled with enamor causes a twinge in Laura's heart, and she'll never get used to it. And she loves it.  
“Good.”  
Laura was in no rush,relishing in Carmilla's presents as she falls back into her embrace.  
“Oh.”  
A light bulb went off in Carmilla's head. She separated them again missing the way Laura body fits so perfectly against her own.  
“Before I forget…”  
Carmilla shoves her hand into her black ripped jeans pulling out a sheet of paper. Laura hands her a pen she kept, just in case. Carmilla scribbles something against her leg and hands Laura the strip of paper. Laura's eyes fall to the paper her smile expanding ear to ear.  
“I’ll see you later.”  
Laura's eyes are back on Carmilla, the stars reflecting in her eyes.  
“Definitely.”


	11. Mend Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels right, sitting here next to you. I wouldn't want it any other way. Believe me, love.

It was five past four when Laura joins Lafontaine and Perry. Though they don’t mind, Laura’s distant gaze is what brought up the questions.  
“Are you ok dear?”  
Perry’s voice breaks through Laura’s thoughts, the lopsided grin falling from Laura’s face as she is brought down to earth.  
“Sorry what?”  
“Are you alright? You’ve been a bit...distance.”  
Laura shakes her head, chuckling at herself.  
“Yeah, I’m the best I’ve been in a long time actually.”  
Laura stated. Though her friends still wore skeptical expressions. So, she inhaled to explain.  
“I was excited to see you guys, and I didn’t think the day could get any better but then I bumped into someone on the train and…”  
A burst of glee cuts Laura’s sentence and Lafontaine was the one to speak.  
“And who is this who beguiled you?”  
Laura rolled her eyes though the joy stayed all the same.  
“It was Carmilla.”  
Both her friends eyes were the size of the moon, exchanging looks with one and other. When they gave their attention back to Laura her smile had became sheepish.  
“L, that's awesome! Why didn’t you say something sooner?”  
Lafontaine blurted. Perry nods her head in agreement.  
“Yes, please do tell.”  
“I meant to, but I just...It’s been over four years.”  
Laura’s tone is solemn as she runs her fingertips over the lip of her coffee cup.  
“I didn’t think I’d ever see her again.”  
That is when the penny drops.  
“I’m glad you had the chance to reunite.”  
Perry says.  
“Me too.”  
Laura’s voice is hardly heard, as she bites her lip as memories come flooding back.  
“She’s just as beautiful as I remember.”  
The sentence spills from Laura’s mouth before she has the chance to swallow them. There’s no doubt in her mind that Lafontaine would poke fun at her for the rest of her life.  
“You sap.”  
Lafontaine playfully says.  
\---  
Carmilla has finished unpacking, standing in satisfaction, looking over the work she's done. Carmilla’s eyebrows stitch together as her phone dances against the nightstand as she receives a text. She glares at the number, unlocking the screen, the scowl she had worn melts away in seconds. 

_[Unknown](20:30): Hey, it’s Laura.  
[Unknown]:(20:30) Sorry for the late text. I went out to get coffee with my friends._

Carmilla clicks on the number saving it before responding. 

_Carm(20:33): Perfect timing. Just finished unpacking.  
Laura(20:34): Couldn’t stop thinking about you, it feels sort of surreal._

Carmilla flops her body on her bed as she types. Rolling to lay on her stomach, her feet slightly swaying behind her.

_Carm(20:35): Better believe it, you’re stuck with me now.  
Laura(20:36): Wouldn’t want it any other way ;)_

Carmilla’s smile widens at Laura’s soft heart. It made her miss her miss her all over again. 

_Carm(20:38): Why don’t you stop by (dorm 307) sometime?_  
_Laura(20:40): I can come by tomorrow at 4. Is that ok?  
Carm(20:41): That’s perfect. _

__

Carmilla was glad that she was alone because she would never admit how happy this girl made her. She feel like a child after they had just visited the ice cream man.  
\----  
Carmilla stares at her reflection making sure she looked like a halfway decent human being. She fixes a few stray hairs when there are knuckles against her door, and she looks down at her phone checking the time. The butterflies in her stomach flying to her chest. Carmilla made a few last adjustments before traveling to the door.  
“Hey cutie.”  
Carmilla greets Laura, whose face shows complete ecstasy.  
“Hey Carm.”  
Carmilla steps out of Laura’s path, allowing her to enter. Laura’s eyes soak in her surroundings, her eyes landing on a familiar book. Walking over to run her fingers over the spine.  
“Is this the same one?”  
Laura looked over her shoulder at Carmilla.  
“Yeah, I’ve memorized the constellations, but it’s nice to keep the ‘souvenir’ if you will.”  
Laura nods turning to face Carmilla. Carmilla shoots Laura a smile as she approaches her.  
“You think you could show me them sometime...like we used to?”  
Laura looked up at Carmilla slightly nervous.  
“Maybe some day.”  
Carmilla bobs her head, as she flops down on her mattress patting the open space next to her. Laura seats herself next to her, then something new catches her eyes.  
“Oh no way!”  
Laura beams, Carmilla follows Laura’s site to the guitar leaning at the edge of Carmilla’s bed.  
“You still play?”  
Carmilla fidgeted with her hands, shoving aside the flashbacks at the clubs where she would secretly write songs about Laura.  
“On the occasion.”  
Carmilla pushes herself back to lean her back against the headboard.  
“I used to perform at clubs and small cafés. It’s become more of a hobby now.”  
There’s a spark in Laura’s eyes Carmilla can practically read her mind.  
“I’ve never been to a club.”  
Laura’s words weren't exactly what Carmilla was expecting.  
“The closest I’ve ever came to one was a high school party. Everyone smelled like wet dog and raging hormones.”  
Laura whistles as her cheeks heat up from the memories.  
“Never made that mistake again.”  
Laura gave an awkward chuckle, her stomach churning at the recollection of the aftermath.  
“Who would have thunk? Little miss perfect, a rebellion.”  
Carmilla teases. Laura’s hand shoots up as she prepares to defend herself.  
“Listen, there was a long process of persuasion before hand.”  
Carmilla laughs softly at Laura’s adorable, and hilarious scrunched face. Somethings change, some things stay the same. It's true.  
“Well, you're not missing out on much. It becomes a bore after a while.”  
“Yeah, my tardis mug and Netflix is enough thrill for me.”  
Carmilla snickers, shielding her smile with her hand. Laura felt triumphant, she could still make Carmilla smile. But she kept laughing.  
“Oh c’mon, it's not _that_ bad.”  
Carmilla shook her head slightly as she catches her breath.  
“No…”  
Carmilla took in another breath.  
“If memory serves me correctly, you’ve managed to put yourself in a food coma before.”  
Laura's eyebrows shoot up.  
“That was one time!”  
Laura punches Carmilla’s shoulder as more laughter bubbles in her throat. Carmilla’s joy was infectious, it was better than any prescription or comedy on television. A remedy for heartache.  
“Besides, it was worth it. Those were the best cookies I've had.”  
Laura adds. Carmilla runs her finger under her own eye, her fit of laughter coming to an end.  
“It was clear to see.”  
Carmilla commented.This was, without a doubt, something they could get used to again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for dying for like a week.


	12. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Famous Last words for their song "I'll be Home soon" i used

It was the end of a truding two weeks and Laura have had an endless thread of text messages due to their crazy schedules there was hardly enough time to see each other in person. Though Laura was glad she had convinced her dad that she would be safe with a smartphone before she departed for college. She could heard her voice and see her even when she was on the opposite side of town. It was Friday and Laura’s schedule was finally free, and she shoots Carmila a text once she settles comfortably in her dorm. 

_Laura(20:30): Hey Carm :)_  
Carm(20:31): Hey cutie  
Carm(20:31): What’s up?  
Laura(20:32): Not a lot, just relaxing at my dorm...but it feels like there’s something missing.  
Carm(20:33): And what (or who) could that possibly be?  
Laura(20:35): Oh I don’t know...though a beautiful brown eyed girl would be perfect company.  
Carm(20:36): Lucky her ;)  
Carm(20:36): She has no plans for tonight, maybe she can pay you a visit.  
Laura(20:37): That would be lovely. 

Laura’s smile cut from ear to ear. Finally a chance to see her in person again. She thought two days was a long time two weeks felt like a lifetime. Ten minutes had drug by before there was a knock at the door. Laura bounced off her mattress to open the door. Both greeted each other, and when Laura's arms were about to pull Carmilla in for a Hollis hug she was prevented.  
“Whoa, careful.”  
Carmilla chuckled. Laura looked at her in question before she saw a chase against Carmilla's back. A spark ignites in her eyes as she looks back at Carmilla who give her an adorable smile. One she only allows to shine through around Laura.  
“I figured since you don't have interest in club's I could bring the show here.”  
Laura’s cheeks are sore from smiling so much.  
“I would love that.”  
Carmilla give a short notice before Laura guides them both to the edge of her mattress. Carmilla unpacks her guitar resting it against her thigh as she bits her lip, the adoration in Laura's eyes was incredible and it gave her all the reason to forget about her shaking hands.  
“Ready?”  
Carmilla asks herself more than anyone.  
“Yes.”  
Laura says gazing at Carmilla. Carmilla shoves the butterflies to the acid in her stomach before strumming the first chord. Carmilla cleared her unclogged throat before singing. 

_And I know_  
_You're far away from here_  
Just close your eyes  
And dream tonight  
That I'm right by your side 

The stars reflecting in Laura's as she is mesmerised by Carmilla voice. 

_It my sound cliché_  
_But there's no other way to say_  
That the thought of you runs through my mind  
Words to describe are hard to find 

Carmilla eyes meet Laura’s and the lyrics seep into Laura's skin. 

_The cure to my lonely heart  
It is your voice_

Carmilla’s shy away as she continues to sing, the thought of Laura was consuming and to have her present was astonishing. 

_What I would give just to be close to you_  
_The price I'd pay_  
To make my dreams come true  
I swear I'll make it up to you...  
It makes me feel weak  
Every time that we speak  
And my heart's decided  
And I can't hide it  
You took hold of me and I'll never fight it 

Carmilla knew this was the first time she was being honest with herself. Once she left Laura she could only wish she could run back and make it up to her. The series of events were beyond her control, but Laura was just as broken as she was.

_If you wait for me just know that I will wait for you_

The last note rings throughout the entire room, Laura blinks rapidly trying to clear her vision. Carmilla sets the guitar to the side, her breath catching when she catches a flips of Laura. Carmilla brows curl with concern before her apprehension was demolished by Laura's arms around her. Carmilla sighs, melting into Laura’s touch, her own arms around Laura.  
“That was beautiful.”  
Laura muffles against Camilla neck. Carmilla doesn’t trust her voice, holding Laura tighter, closer. The world around them was still, a blanket of silence draped over them, safe and sound. 

_Just like you._

Carmilla gagged at her nostalgic, cheese thought, thank God she didn't say it out loud. Laura back away, a water smile plastered on her face, what she would give to stop time. What she would do to print the polaroid in her mind of Carmilla’s lovesick expression.


	13. Relinquish

Laura walks back to her dorm with Perry and Lafontiane on her left.   
"So..."  
Lafotniane presses, Laura's eyes brows furrow at them.   
"So what?"  
Lafontiane wiggles their eyebrows.  
"You know what I inquire."  
Perry rolls her eyes at them.   
"Well, we noticed you're extra pep in your step today."  
Perry clearly says. Laura laugh is a mix of emotions.  
"Ok, if I say don't laugh at me."  
Laura glares over at Lafontiane who waits for her explanation.   
"Things have been going well with Carmilla, that's all."  
"That's all? L, I've never seen you so happy."  
Laura pulls on the straps of her backpack.   
"Yeah, yeah..."  
Laura doesn't fight the quirk in her lips. They arrive at Laura's door and they wave good-bye, but before Laura could be let off the hook Lafotnine's arm is wrapped around her neck, pulling her down scruffing her hair with their fist.   
"Laf!"  
Laura giggles pushing them away.  
"You got this!"  
They give two thumbs up, and Perry gives her an encouraging smile form afar before departing.  
\---  
Laura and Carmilla had settled with watching a movie after hours of tlaking (and maybe occasonal tickle fights). The video had ended, and the laptop that teeters against their thighs as Laura's eyelids droop.  
"Hey."  
Carmilla murmurs as Laura's heads lolls full of sleep. Laura hums almost forming words.  
"It's pretty late, I should go."  
Carmilla sounds disappointed. Laura blinks suddenly feeling very awake and aware as Carmilla stands.  
"You don't have to."  
Laura shuts the laptop attaching herself to Carmilla's side. Carmilla backs away from the door turning to face Laura.  
"I have an extra toothbrush and clothes..."  
Laura's continues, her eye fall to the floor boards, biting her lip.  
"You can stay..."  
Laura's sentence hangs in the air for a few seconds before a hand is against her shoulder, the other placing two fingers under her jaw to lift her head. The hand against her chin moves to run through her hair.  
"I think I might like that very much."  
Carmilla gently speaks, Laura's eyes lite up. Her heart racing, entranced by Carmilla’s found guests, but Laura doesn't let it seep in.   
“Ok cool.”  
Laura blurts, turning abruptly to grab her sleepwear and running to the bathroom. She come to a halt turning her head to Carmilla who wears a dopey expression, yet the lift in her lisp remains.   
“The pajamas are in the bottom draw.”  
Laura’s finger points to the dresser and spins to change, closing the door quickly before her heart explodes. Laura lets out a heavy breath, pressing her back against the door for stabilization. Laura runs her clammy hands through her hair, turning to the mirror. 

_Pull yourself together Hollis._

Laura gives herself a strict stare before slipping into her pajamas. When she opens the door Carmilla is already laying comfortably on her bed, her eyes scanning one of Laura’s favorite books. Laura hops on the bed, filled the empty space.  
“I didn’t know you were into fantasy.”  
Laura comments as she reads to cover of _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows._ Carmilla shuts the book, setting it back on the night stand.   
“Not my first choice, but not a complete bore.”   
Laura tries to restrain the urge, but her eyes fall to Carmilla’s lips anyway. She caught herself a second too late and Carmilla features shifted.  
“Harry Potter is exhilarating. Very far from boring.”  
Laura switches the topic, but her cover had already been blown.  
“I’m sure it is.”  
Carmilla could critique the series, but she has better things to do. If Laura knew no better she swore looks could kill. The room is still, Laura’s heart is hammering against her sternum as Carmilla’s eyes drag over her body. Laura’s body is working against her mind as she leans forward slightly, her amber eyes never leaving Carmilla’s perfectly carved face. Carmilla seems to notice as she locks their gaze, her pupils dilated ever so slightly. Laura lifts her hand tracing Carmilla’s jawline, before resting her palm against her cheek, caressing her face. Carmilla licks her lips.  
“Can I…?”  
Laura voice is timid yet confident. Carmilla says nothing, her hands against Laura’s waist pulling her to close the space between them. Laura gaps as their lips meet, lighting shooting down both of their spines. Laura sighs pushing forward to kiss Carmilla again, Carmilla gladly reciprocates with just as much passion. Both pull back resting their foreheads together.   
"Wow..."  
Laura breaths.  
"Yeah...wow..."  
It was unusual to find Carmilla speechless. Though the quite was welcome this time around, everything fell perfectly into place.


	14. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've loved the stars and I've loved her and I'm sorry Universe,but you do not compare"-Here-Queer-Real-Valid- has all the galaxies inside her//s.b

Laura was distracted the entire day, hardly paying attention to Lafontaine's elaborate explanation about csf.  
"Yeah, not entirely sure I'd like to re-live 'missing roommate is almost fed to a giant anglerfish' moment in my life."  
Laura says pretending she was listening.  
"Alright, what would you like to talk about?"  
Lafotniane has been insistent on getting Laura to spill about her crush, but so far it had been to no avail.  
"I don't have any..."  
Laura's sentence lingers as she realizes what Lafontaine wants.  
"Ok fine, you caught me."  
Laura sighs slouching in her chair.  
"Give me the details. What happened?"  
Laura felt her cheeks heating up at just the thought.  
"Uhm...We watched a movie, it was in my dorm though, it was actually really nice. She cuddle me and then...then we kissed."  
Laura's eyes shied away to the floor boards, she could feel Lafontiane's energy before their fist bounced against Laura's shoulder.  
"Ay, score one for the Hollis team."  
"Yeah, yeah."  
There was a slight pause before Laura fills the silence again.  
"How are you and Perry?"  
Laura strayed from her nerves with the question.  
"Good! Our year anniversary is actually coming up in a week."  
"That's awesome!"  
Laura beams, her smile extending, showing less embarrassment and more joy.  
"Ten days if you want to be precise."  
Lafontaine clarifies, Laura nods. Laura wipes her hands on her pants, though it didn't help the questions boring into her mind.  
"Uhm...so, I've been thinking..."  
Laura takes a deep breath, her tongue darting out to her chapped lips. Lafontaine poster improves, listening for Laura’s thoughts.  
"I want to ask Carm out...on a date."  
"Aren't you two already, you know, a thing?"  
Their hands gesture to Laura’s body, in a strange motion to emphasize their point. Laura’s shoulders bounce softly, her hands moving in search for the right words.  
"Yes, but officially, we haven't ever gone on a _real_ date."  
"Not even way back when?"  
"No..."  
Laura's voice dims as worry lines form between her eyes.  
"Hey, you have it in the bag. Trust me."  
Lafontaine puts a reassuring hand on Laura's should.  
"I'm still nervous."  
Laura runs her hand through her hair.  
"Don't force it, just go it the flow. That's what made it easier for me."  
Laura manages to muster a smile. Laura’s head lolls in agreement.  
\---  
Laura's heart is hammering against her sternum, her palms are sweaty and the world is spinning. Laura locked eyes with herself, her stern expression sinking in as she gave herself a brief pep talk.  
"You got this Hollis. Six words, five seconds, you will survive."  
Laura gives a short nod, triple checking that her hair was decent before stepping out the door. Carmilla had offered to treat Laura to coffee, and it was the closest to a date they have been since their first kiss.  
"There you are."  
Carmilla said with glee as Laura opened the passanger door.  
"Hey Carm."  
Laura hopes her smile isn't as crooked as it felt. The drive was less nerve racking than Laura and anticipated. Laura waits patiently at the table once they've arrived, watching as she spins her drink in her hand. Carmilla sits across from Laura, joy written all over her face. Laura always started with small talk which Carmilla was never fond of until this prissy little over achiever came into her life. It was only when Laura started to ramble (more than usual) that the question began to boil over Carmilla's tongue.  
"You're rambling again." Almost.  
Carmilla points out, and Laura stops chuckleing at herself.  
"Sorry, bad habits die hard."  
Carmilla knew that wasn't the case, though to press Laura on would be a chore. Carmilla lifted her drink to her lips, noticing Laura's eyes follow. Carmilla sets her drink down, reaching for Laura's hand that rested against the table. Laura attention is to their hands now, flipping her own to hold Carmilla's. When she dares to caught her gaze it was like an arrow was shot through her, and that was when her word fell over her lips.  
"Willyougooutwithme?"  
Laura blurts. Carmilla blinks a few times before she processes the words, and it was her turn to chuckle.  
"Isn't that what we're doing, cutie?"  
Laura sighs the weight lifting off her shoulders.  
"I mean...officially...will you go out with me?”  
Laura gnaws on her lower lip as she waits for a response.  
"That would be wonderful."  
Carmilla states, and Laura squeals in response, her grip tightening against Carmilla hand. Laura clears her throat give a slightly apologetic look though the ecstasy stay all the same.  
"Cool beans."  
Laura quietly says. A sense of victory settling in her chest, but most of all the warmth of Carmilla hand against her own traveled to her heart.  
\---  
Laura lays her dress out on the bed, staring down at it as she catches her breath. Laura Hollis was going on an actual, official, very real date with Carmilla Karnstein. Laura squealed as lightning strikes her chest, her smile so wide her eyes squint. Laura sheds her old clothes to slip into her dress, she skips to the bathroom to apply her make up. Even if Carmilla would be pleased with pajamas and bed head, tonight was special. Everything had to be perfect, and perfect Laura made herself.  
Meanwhile, Carmilla brushes through her wavy hair for what feels like the hundredth times, making sure every fine detail was flawless. Carmilla was satisfied with her results, even if Laura would tell her everyday how beautiful she was, everyday no matter how gloomy. On the days when Carmilla could hardly roll out of bed Laura’s good morning text would fuel her motivation. The genuine words Laura spoke, the sparkle in her eyes that resembled the stars she would gaze at night after night for years on end, everything. Carmilla wanted to give it her all this special night.  
The distant rumble of thunder calmed every sporadic nerve in her body. She checked her reflection one last time before standing, checking her phone just in time to receive a text. She left the building, to place herself in the passenger seat of Laura’s car.  
People spoken before about how rain was an omen for poor futures but Carmilla saw it in a different light. As Futurist Nikola Tesla's mother had thought, it would not be a day of darkness but a day of light. That was a promise. Carmilla’s wondering thoughts were put back on their trial when they had arrived in the restaurant's parking lot. Carmilla runs her fingers over the front of her charcoal dress to smooth out any new wrinckles. The exterior of the building was incredible she could only imagine what the inside was like. The interior was beautiful, the dim lights, and crystal chandeliers, the pure cloth draped over the tables with candles placed in the middle.  
Though the scene could never compare to the beautiful figure by her side. Laura stood with a smile cut ear to ear, in her navy dress falling slightly above her knees, her hair half pulled back with the rest falling freely. Nothing not even the universe could compare.  
“You're stunning.”  
Laura breathlessly speaks, taking in the monument before her.  
“Not too bad yourself, Aphrodite.”  
Laura blushes. They are seated and there’s not a minute that passes that puppy eyes aren’t being exchanged between the two of them.  
“I can’t believe it’s raining today. I checked the weather, it said 5% chance. 5%!”  
Laura’s hands wave in the air, amusing Carmilla.  
“I like the rain, it makes me feel...normal.”  
Carmilla’s voice fell at the end looking down at her menu, but a firm grip against her hand catches her attention.  
“You are so much more than normal; you are extraordinary.”  
Laura states. Carmilla's vision becomes blurry tilting her head down to kiss Laura's knuckles. The server comes just in time, and they order their drinks, and food. Carmilla presses her lips against Laura's hand again, in a way of saying thank you or I feel the same. Laura understands, holding Carmilla's hand a bit tighter. Their food arrived on white platters with garnish to add a little pop to it.  
“You know, Carm...you have a charming voice.”  
Carmilla raised a perfect eyebrow at Laura.  
“You know it’s true.”  
Laura pointed at Carmilla with her fork. She scoffed at Laura, shoving her food into her mouth to avoid the conversation. Though Laura kept wiggles her eyebrows at her.  
“Flattered.”  
Carmilla dryly said.  
“I bet you sound even better.”  
Carmilla winked. Laura's eyes widen, her heart exploding in her cheeks.  
“Carm!”  
Laura scolded though she couldn't fight the smug smile infecting her lips. Carmilla covers her pursed lips, restraining the food from splattering along the table. Everything went according to plan and better. Then serve came back to grab their dirty dishes and ask if they wanted dessert, and Laura, of course excepted the offer with excitement. She order a chocolate cake for the two of them.  
“Holy Hufflepuff that is a lot of cake.”  
Laura gawked once it was set on their table. Laura lower her head slightly, as if she were analyzing the food.  
“That thing is bigger than my head!”  
Carmilla was basically a bottomless pit when it came to anything chocolate, so this would not be a problem.  
“Best looking cake I’ve seen.”  
Carmilla chuckles more at herself than anything before stabbing her fork in. Laura utensil is pointing at Carmilla, though this time she wants her to take it. Carmilla leans across the table, Laura watches, and if at all possible her smile bordens. Carmilla wipes the crumbs from her face, Laura take another bite for herself, smudging the chocolate on the corner of her mouth. Carmilla snorts at her pointing at the corner of her mouth. Laura ineffectively rubs the napkin over her face, Carmilla rolls her eyes, extending her hand to do it herself. And she can’t help but think Laura might have done that on purpose.  
“Uhg, oh my god, that was so much…”  
Laura pushes the plate farther from her body. Carmilla takes it finishing it off.  
“Don’t go in a food coma on me.”  
Carmilla teases. Laura shoots Carmilla playful expression before the check arrives. Carmilla offered to pay but Laura was persistaint on protesting saying it was her idea to come here; they eventually settled on splitting to pay half and half. The drive was quiet, mostly because Laura was forcing herself to pay attention to the road instead of falling face first into the steering wheel.  
“Thank you…”  
Carmilla murmured. Laura perked at the sound of her voice.  
“For tonight...it was amazing.”  
Laura parks the car, pausing oce the car is turned off. Carmilla looks over, the confusion between her eyes shifting to concern as she saw tears briming Laura's eyes. Carmilla reaches over the center council to grab Laura's hand drawing comforting partners against her soft skin.  
“Hey…”  
Carmilla’s voice was low, afraid too much volume would cause a falling sky. Laura sniffles wiping her eyes with her free hand.  
“They're happy tears.”  
Laura clarifies. She turns to capture Carmilla's lips, Carmilla is nearly knocked over by the passion. And I'm sorry universe, you could never compare.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
